


The Tail of My Fur-Tunate Week

by EmoCatNinja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Cute, I wrote this for school, Short, nobody will probably see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCatNinja/pseuds/EmoCatNinja
Summary: A small stray cat has a surprising week ahead of them!





	The Tail of My Fur-Tunate Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a work that I did for school and I decided to add it on here even if I wasn't proud of it. I feel like it is something a person would read for no reason.

The Tail of My Fur-tunate Week.

I woke up in my box, it was a plain old box near the wall of an empty alley. I decided to walk around the streets.

I slowly move through the streets and passed by many shops, nothing of interest to me, until finally I stop at the window of ‘purrfection’. The cartoon cat staring back at me teasingly, I could see cats getting treatments for a king (a very catty king).I kept staring at the window longingly, but a stupid hooman carrying a snobby, obnoxious cat glared at me. When they thumped on the window it surprised me, my startled ears were still ringing. I quickly scurried away back to my box.

It was raining today, I stayed in my box. I don’t like the feeling of rain drenching my fur. I stayed silently inside the box until I fell asleep to the sound of the pattering rain.

I could feel the rain soaking into my fur and I realised my box was missing. I sat by the wall upset, until I felt the rain not touching my fur. At first I thought the rain stopped, but I could see droplets of water dropping onto the street. I looked up and saw this weird thing keeping me dry and saw a hooman looking at me, I wanted to scurry away but I felt safe around them.

“It’s alright, you’re dry now.” They whispered to me before walking away in the rain. It was the first time I ever felt so safe.

Today I ventured the path opposite of ‘purrfection’, the path was strangely different to what I was used to, normally I would see spoilt cats being carried by their hooman servants, but this time I was met with people silently walking past windows of simple hooman clothes.

Once I finished my new culture shock I walked back to my alley. I liked that area of my street better, even the hoomans seemed slightly friendlier. None of them kicked me and some even tried petting me (although I ran off). The weird thing that the hooman gave me wasn’t there anymore, I’ve seen people carry it and call it an umbrella. I liked the thing, and wanted to keep it but hoomans are greedy. But little did I know that when I fell asleep I was gently placed into the perfect box.

When I woke up and I was very surprised when I realised I was inside a very comfortable box instead of laying on the cold pavement. It felt like euphoria to be in the box, there was the same smell as the time that umbrella was given to me. It was an epiphany to me, there was someone out there that might care for small little things like me. Normally I would be ignored or even kicked, but to be given shelter twice this week was something amazing. I decided that today would be nice to try out my new box, I fell asleep easily.

Today I strolled down the street before I smelt the same soothing smell of the hooman who gave me that box, it seemed to be coming from a shop. The words on the window says that it is a ‘bakery’, the smell was really nice. I sat in front of the window flicking my tail interestedly, before I noticed a person behind a counter look at me before walking out of the shop and squatting besides me. They were carrying a weird round thing, they opened the round thing before placing it in front of me. I could smell something coming from the round thing and it smelt delicious.

“Here you go little guy, you must be hungry.”

I was really thankful for this human, whatever food they put in front of me was delicious. I’ve never eaten something like this, normally people would just feed me scraps but whatever they fed me was something special. They pet me before picking me up, I tried to escape from their hold but I was slowly lulled to a nap and I fell asleep.

For once I woke up in a hooman house, the house became my home. The hooman gave me food and a squishy thing to sleep on. The house was warm and the hooman even found a box for me to play around and sleep in. I wished that this was the life of all cats, they don’t need treatments from ‘purrfection’ or carried around. They just need to be loved and that’s what the hooman does to me (I even like the name they gave me; Serendipity).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through it!!!!


End file.
